An engine controller is known in which, when two conditions, that is, a throttle opening degree of an engine and a gear position of a transmission connected to the engine are in a start running state determined in advance, and when a start switch is operated to be switched on, ignition timing of the engine is delayed and gripping performances of a tire at start of a vehicle is improved (see Patent Document 1).